Facing my Shadow OC's Shadow battle
by JillSandwichValentine
Summary: Persona 4 oneshot I wrote. Just did this for my OC, Takeru Yukai, one night when I wonder what my shadow would be. Enjoy.


July 26, 2011 – Rainy – Tuesday

Night – Watch the midnight channel

…

There's a figure on the TV… but it's somewhat blurry. Looks like a male with a hat. Who is it though…? You can't tell though who it is.

You decide to go to bed.

July 27, 2011 – Rainy – Wednesday

Morning – It's the first day of summer break, so you're free to do anything. You wanted to check with your friends about the midnight channel last night though.

Daytime –Junes

Discuss with your friends who was on the TV last night.

"Who was that on the TV?!" Yosuke exclaimed at Junes table, which the gang normally sat at. Yukiko and Chie glanced at one another, then at everyone else. Teddie sighed as he didn't know and Kanji was irritated. Rise on the other hand, looked serious. She seemed to know who it is.

Inquire Rise on the mystery person.

"Oh? Uh…" She seemed rather upset. Rise spoke up though. "That was my friend, Takeru Yukai. He was on TV a few days ago about the finals. Now he was on the midnight channel… Well, his other half." She was worried. Teddie noticed this.

"Well, since Rise knows a bit about him, we should be able to find out what kind of person he is. He has to be thrown into the TV though in order for that to work." Rise smiled weakly at this fact, but wanted to make sure he wasn't in the TV yet.

Tell Rise that we'll go into the TV tomorrow, first thing.

"Right…" She still seems upset. "Tonight, let's keep an eye on the midnight channel. I'll check Takeru's house to see if he's home." Everyone nodded and headed home.

Night – Watch the midnight channel

Phone rings and it's Rise.

"Takeru went missing! Do you think he's in the TV? Let's watch the midnight channel to check."

…

It's midnight… The TV screen flashes on.

!

Who is this?!

"Hello my peasants, it's a pleasure to have you to be my servants! You all are my subjects to rule over! This isn't a democracy either but a monarchy! Disagree with it? I'll throw your ass into the dungeon!" He then ran into an art museum. It seemed kind of old…

Phone rings again, Rise once more

"It was Takeru! Tomorrow, straight to the TV world!" Then click.

July 28, 2011 – Cloudy – Thursday

Morning – It's still summer vacation. You made plans to go into the TV world today to save Takeru.

Daytime – Junes

You meet up with your friends to confirm the situation.

Yosuke seems rather calm this time. "We need to go save Takeru, right? We should go then." Everyone nods their head. Kanji looked at you with glaring eyes.

"No time to waste Senpai. We don't have much time to save him. **The fog comes in a week early**. Let's make sure to prepare then go." Rise was worried and probably wanted to go in.

You waste no time and go into the TV.

Daytime – Entrance Hall

You and Rise tell Teddie about Takeru.

"A creative person who is somewhat quiet? I think I got it! Follow me!"

You and the others follow Teddie to the entrance to the museum.

Daytime – Takeru's Gallery

"What the hell?! I've never seen an art gallery so huge!" Kanji exclaimed in shock. "Does this mean he has the Mona Lisa in here?"

"Get real! The Mona Lisa is in the Louvre." Chie corrected Kanji. Kanji hung his head in shame. Yosuke glanced at the two of them.

"If you two are done, we have a boy to save." The two nodded and everyone entered the Gallery.

Takeru's Gallery F4

The gang entered the large room, the boy behind the door laughing hysterically. Kanji got irritated.

"What the hell you laughing about, kid?! This isn't funny!"

"Oh Kanji, Kanji, Kanji. Is that all you got? What's next, get bent?"

"No, I…" and like that, Kanji was silent. The roar of laughter from the real world came in loudly. Kanji seemed irritated.

"You fools are here to serve me! You all will shut up and listen to my order now!"

The sign above 'Takeru' read "Takeru's Artwork Gallery! King of Culture!"

"Hello peasants, be happy I'm not locking you all up. Today, we're going to look at some suggestive art with a lot of animals! Come join in!" Then sooner than you know it, like everyone else, he ran off.

"That… that wasn't so bad…" Yosuke said relieved. It wasn't like Shadow Rise or Kanji. Well, minus that suggestive art part. Rise kind of twitched.

"S-Suggestive art of animals? Takeru's a furry… so…" Rise shuttered. "Let's hurry!"

The gang runs off after Takeru.

Takeru's Gallery 11F

Everyone enters, seeing a Takeru on the throne with his crown on and rod in hand, sitting in his seat. There was a second one heavily injured at the bottom of the steps near the throne. The tension in the air was high as no one spoke a word as the two were talking.

"Fyuf… Takeru, Takeru, Takeru. You're just so weak to admit that you think everyone is an effin' loser. 'Oh my god, what an idiot that Yosuke is.' 'Kanji needs to shut the eff up before he gets bent himself.' 'Chie needs to stop watching those dumb kung-fu movies.' Face it Takeru, you think everyone is underneath you. You act nice because you feel sorry for some of those you talk to. Your cousin? You hate her whole-heartly. Did I mention how dumb she acts? She's so irritating. You're too afraid to admit that everyone is a loser though because you're always effin' alone and hate to feel like that. No matter who you're with, you feel alone regardless. You're the king over everyone, how I know that is because I'm you." The shadow grins viciously.

"No… I would… never act like that." Takeru said.

"But you do it all the time. You sit on your fat ass and stay quiet. You're always belittled by everyone and you're doing nothing about it because you don't want to lose friends, but of course, they're stupid when they do things you dislike or act like they're really not who they are. God? Please, you're agnostic, so stop acting like you care so much about religion. 'Just trying to win friends, excuse me.' Just stop acting like you're so real when you're fake. 100% fake. You're selfish. You don't care. I'm sick of being treated like this! Why don't you people understand you're all a bunch of idiots and make me feel like absolute crap!"

"You can't… be serious… You're…" Takeru opened his mouth to speak.

"Someone stop him!" Rise shouted, but it was too late.

"You're not me!" Takeru shouted, the shadow drawing life from the human shell. The shadow laughs as he transforms. Takeru collapses on the ground as the shadow takes shape of an anthromorphic wolf, double the size of everyone and growing black fur, the crown in place. He summons two smaller wolf servants to his sides. Rise is already on the job of scanning the enemies while Yosuke and Kanji move the real Takeru off to the side. Everyone calls out their personas for battle. The wolf grins, looking at Yosuke. Rise shouts as the one wolf casts _Four Wall_ on Shadow Takeru.

"Shit! The only thing that does normal damage on Takeru's shadow is physical attacks!" The anthromorphic wolf then casted Maragion on everyone, which Chie took heavy damage and you took damage for Rise so she doesn't get interrupted scanning Shadow Takeru. Yukiko casted Diarama on Chie so Chie can recover some health.

"Th-there's no way we can beat him!" Teddie exclaimed in fear. Maragaru was blasted next, heavily injuring you and Kanji. You switched personas from Izanagi to Principally and used Media on everyone to recover everyone. Chie attack alongside Yukiko and Yosuke tried a Maragaru back on the enemy, with little effect. Kanji took his desk and beat up Shadow Takeru, only for it to do little to nothing.

Shadow Takeru grinned as he chuckled at their attempts. "You guys are a load of idiots. You are going to stay here with me so I never have to be alone!" Then the big attack attack happened. Shadow Takeru called on the moon and launched a full on attack on everyone, knocking out Yukiko, Yosuke, and Teddie. You shout to the three with no effect.

"D-Damn it! How long will we last Senpai?!" Kanji asks you with little hope left. Chie punches Kanji though.

"As long as we can hold out! Duh!" Chie smirked, Rise scanning as always.

"Guys! Weak spot is ice! Hit him with Bufu-type spells!" then the ones who are up nodded. You switched personas to King Frost which then you used Bufula alongside Chie. The two of you knocked down Shadow Takeru, giving you time to take out his minions, but in the middle of this assault, you're stopped by a recovered body.

"_**Stop!**_" is shouted by Takeru, who is weakly against the wall. "I… I understand…" The anthromorphic wolf looked on the ground as Takeru slowly limps over to the shadow him. When he reaches over, he holds out his hand and says "here, take my hand." Small sigh from Takeru as the wolf gets up, turning back into Takeru's body.

"I hate the feeling of being alone. I don't want to be as such. I get so annoyed with others and I think poorly of them when they like something I like or do something I dislike. I'm just too scared to lose friends, I act somewhat fake. I just… didn't want to face the truth. I understand though. It's a part of me that still exists, but I can change." The shadow nodded, disappearing and a card from above falls into his hand. "Is this… a persona…?" Takeru collapses though, unconscious and exhausted. The fallen allies recover too, but Kanji takes Takeru onto his back, helping him out.


End file.
